Dear Kendall
by BriGleePena
Summary: Two weeks. It took me two weeks to fall for you. You make me feel so safe. I feel like I can tell you anything. Your amazing Kendall. Big Time Rush is on its first Europien tour and Sonny is lonely. Will Sendall survive? Sequal to Big Time Chance
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed Big Time Chance. It was the start of many Big Time Rush stories for me. I remember when I first started BTC. I liked them, and I saw them live, but I wasn't really obsessed. Now, their posters are all over my walls, all I talk about is BTR, I made my dad get up at 6 am to go get me wristbands to the CD signing, I hugged them all, I haven't washed my BTR shirt since that day, I listen to the album so much that my parents know the words, and my friends think I'm crazy. Well, enough about me, on to the story, and remember to review!**

(After So Random!)

The So Random cast and the guys of Big Time Rush sat in the prop house having a little party after the taping of the show. They were all sitting on the couches, eating pizza, talking and laughing with music playing. It was amazing how they all became like a family over the last week. Kendall had his arm around Sonny while they conversed with everyone.

"Not to be a kill joy but it's time to clean up everyone." Marshall said, walking in with Gustavo and Kelly.

"Yea, you dogs have to get up bright and early. We start Europe rehearsals tomorrow." Gustavo said.

"So say your goodbyes, head home, and get a good night sleep." Kelly said, walking out of the Prop house with Marshall and Gustavo. Everyone said their goodbyes; Tawni and Sonny were in tears. Everyone walked out of the Prop House accept for Sonny, Kendall, and Logan

"Don't worry Sonny I'll definitely see you before we go." Logan said.

"I know, it's just we finally got to be best friends again and now your leaving." Sonny said

"It'll be ok, I'll miss you." Logan said, wrapping his arms around Sonny, she gave him a hug as Kendall cleared his throat.

"My best girl bud and my best guy bud are dating, this is gonna take some getting used to." Logan said smiling. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He added, walking out.

"So where do we go from here?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know." Kendall replied

"Kendall I don't know if I can do this, you're leaving soon." Sonny said.

"I have two weeks; we'll spend every day together until then." Kendall replied. He grabbed Sonny's hands and then kissed her on the lips passionately.

"Two weeks." Sonny whispered

"Two weeks," Kendall mumbled, continuing to kiss her.

(1 week ago)

Kendall and Sonny were walking into the Palm Woods after a date. They walked over to the empty pool.

"So this is the famous Palm Woods pool, nice." Sonny said.

"Yea, this is the one reason I like living here." Kendall replied.

"I haven't gone swimming in a while." Sonny said.

"Well I can change that." Kendall said, picking Sonny up bridal style and throwing her into the pool.

"KENDALL YOU IDIOT!" Sonny screamed, laughing as she came up from under water. Kendall did a cannonball into the pool.

"I hate you." Sonny said laughing. Kendall picked her up and kissed her slowly.

"Hate you more." Kendall said laughing and splashing water at her.

(5 days ago)

"Finally, Kendall has a girlfriend who's funny!" Katie said, as the three of them walked through the carnival. Sonny laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go on that ride." Katie said, running toward a roller coaster.

"I love your little sister." Sonny said.

"She seems to love you right back." Kendall replied. They walked toward a ride.

"Tunnel of love? Really Kendall, really?" Sonny asked

"Just come on!" Kendall said, grabbing her hand.

(After the ride)

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Kendall said, with his hair all messy and lipstick all over his face. Sonny laughed really hard at her boyfriends' appearance.

(3 days ago)

"Well Sonny, I have to say, you're a wonderful young lady and Kendall seems to be crazy about you." Mrs. Knight said, sitting in apartment 2J with her son and his girlfriend. Kendall blushed.

"Thank you, I'm crazy about him too." Sonny said, blushing as well.

(Last night)

"Kendall this is it." Sonny said.

"These next 2 months are gonna fly by I promise." Kendall replied.

"No their not and you know it! Kendall, everything's gonna change." Sonny said crying.

"Don't say that. Your amazing Sonny and I'm not going to forget that in 2 months. I'm going to be back sooner than you think and we'll pick up right where we left off." Kendall said.

"My mom moved out, I'm going to be all alone. There's no more calling you to come over when I get freaked out." Sonny said.

"Maybe not, but don't think about that. Think about how happy were going to be when I get back." Kendall said.

"I can't right now, I'm going to miss you so much. What if you forget about me?" Sonny said. Kendall hugged her tightly.

"I can't forget about you." Kendall said, kissing her.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I didn't get to many reviews for the first chapter. If this story wasn't my favorite to write I would have deleted it. I see all of you adding it to your alerts and that makes me happy, but I've only gotten 5 reviews! So please make me happy and click that little button at the bottom of this chapter.**

The guys of Big Time Rush unloaded their bags from the trunk of the car in front of the airport. Gustavo and Kelly were talking to Mrs. Knight and Katie was sitting in the car listening to her IPod. Sonny stood and watched the guys; she had tears in her eyes.

"If you keep this up, I might start crying." Kendall said, grabbing Sonny's hands.

"I'm sorry; it's not easy for a girl to see her new boyfriend leave the country for 2 months." Sonny said.

"Just remember, I'm never as far away as it may seem. We're going to be together soon and we'll pick up right where we left off, ok?" Kendall said.

"It's time to go dogs." Gustavo said, not screaming for once.

"Wait, before you go, I have something for you." Sonny said. Kendall puckered his lips and closed his eyes as Sonny pulled an envelope out of her purse. He realized she wasn't kissing him and opened his eyes.

"Don't open it until the plane takes off." She said.

"Kendall lets go." James said

Kendall took Sonny in his arms and kissed her passionately. He let go and began to walk away.

"You gonna be ok dude?" Logan asked his friend.

"I don't know Logan." Kendall said, looking back at Sonny who was waving and trying not to cry. "I don't know."

(On The Plane)

"We will be taking off in 1 minute" The pilot said over the loud speaker of the plane.

"Dude was in first class! These seats are huge! The T.V's are in HD! There are warm cookies! I'm never getting off this plane!" Carlos said. Kendall laughed at his energetic friend.

"And you don't have a girlfriend. Shocker." James said. Carlos slapped his arm.

"Come on guys stop, we have a long flight and I don't feel like listening to you to argue the whole time." Logan said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be watching the science channel." Logan said, sticking his headphones in his ears and watching the TV.

"We are now taking off, relax, enjoy your flight, and thanks for flying with us." The pilot said over the loudspeaker.

James turned on his IPod and started rocking out and Carlos took out his PSP and began playing a game. Kendall pulled out the letter that Sonny gave him.

"_Don't open it until the plane takes off" _Sonny's voice played in his mind. He felt the plane take off and he tore open the letter.

_Dear Kendall,_

_I told you not to open this letter until you got on the plane so you have something to do. I know this is kind of old fashioned, but I figured it's more personal than email and texting. Don't get me wrong, I will still be texting and calling you any chance I get, but this should be fun too. Since you gave me the names of your hotels and where you will be, I'll make sure the letters get to where you are. Two weeks. It took me two weeks to fall for you. You make me feel so safe. I feel like I can tell you anything. Your amazing Kendall, if there were more guys like you in the world girls wouldn't be so insecure. When you kissed me that night of the show, I was happy, scared, exited, and pissed all at the same time. Tawni just showed me this month's copy of Tween Weekly and guess what the cover story is. "Goodbye Channy, Hello Sendall." Sendall? How pathetic is that? The picture is of the kiss on stage. You really know how to plan your timing don't you buddy? Even though the timing wasn't perfect it was still the most amazing kiss ever. When I kissed Chad, I never felt that spark that I felt with you. I know you don't want to hear about me and Chad though, I can barely stand it when people talk about "Channy" Me and Chad say hi to each other but that's about it. It never gets any further than that. Even though he apologized I still don't trust him. I miss you so much and I seriously never stop thinking about you. I hope you know that. And I'm kind of hoping you feel the same way. Break a leg at your concert; tell the guys I said hi._

_From, Sonny_


End file.
